


just focus on me | oikawa tooru x gender neutral! reader

by AstrosNova



Series: haikyuu one-shots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gender Neutral Reader Insert, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other, Reader Insert, gender neutral reader, kinda s2 spoilers?, please watch all of haikyuu, x Reader, x gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstrosNova/pseuds/AstrosNova
Summary: oikawa needs comforting and who better to do it than his significant other(does contain season two spoilers)
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Series: haikyuu one-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780894
Kudos: 53





	just focus on me | oikawa tooru x gender neutral! reader

**Author's Note:**

> if you'd like to drop a request, feel free to request in comment or over on my tumblr blog, AstrosNova!  
> this is a gender neutral reader insert, so if you aren't comfortable, don't read  
> does contain haikyuu s2 spoilers

you watched him fall. you saw the pain on his face. you saw everything go down in those few fateful seconds. if you blinked, you might have missed it, but your eyes were wide open. they had lost. seijoh had lost the match. everyone was heartbroken, especially the third years. tears streaming down faces of the club members. you knew that oikawa would want nothing to do with you for a while. he needed his space. he hated seeming broken and weak, he was a perfectionist.

you knew this, you really did, but you still tried to look for him after the match. you had to make sure he was okay, which you knew he wasn’t, but he had fallen on his knee. his bad knee at that. doing such a thing and then losing such an important match surely had to get to him. you roamed around for a while, but he was nowhere to be found, so you shot him a text. no response, expected. you shot iwaizumi a text, hoping that he might reply, but still nothing.

you knew you shouldn’t be too worried about no response. you knew why he wasn’t responding, in theory at least, but that made you no less concerned. nonetheless, you waited until the next day to try again. when you woke up, you automatically checked your phone to see if either of the two boys had responded, but nothing. you tried texting oikawa again around noon but still received no response.

you then texted his mother to see if he was busy tomorrow so you could come over and comfort him. she said it would be a great idea due to how he was feeling. so that’s what you did. the next day you got ready to go over to his house, making sure you had some milk bread with you in hopes that it might help bring up your boyfriend’s mood.

when you arrived at his house, his mother opened the door for you, sending you up to his room. a little hesitant at first, you just stand outside the door. after a moment, you finally knock. you hear him get up and come to the door. he always waits a second before opening it. the sad look on his face quickly turns to shock when he realizes it was you in front of the door, but he automatically tries to shut the door in order to hide himself from you. this caused you to put your food out in order to stop the door from closing in your face.

“tooru...”

“you don’t want to see me like this, (y/n), it’s not pretty.”

“please?” a soft sigh from the other side of the door and the tension against your foot releases. oikawa then moves to his bed and just flops. you slowly make your way over to him and kneel on the side of his bed, reaching out your hand to pet his hair. he looks over at you and then the waterworks start. he pulls you up onto the bed and buries himself in your chest to cry.

you start to wordlessly comfort him by rubbing circles on his back knowing that he’d rather not talk about it. plus, you had been there. you knew what happened. you had also wanted to ask about his knee, but knew it wasn’t the time for that, it would have to wait.

“how did tobio-chan manage to surpass me? where did i go wrong?”

“shhh... baby, don’t think about it, just focus on me.”


End file.
